Blue Stars
by Algum ser
Summary: Para tds do ff. Kagome, Sango e Rin perderam um alguém, e os garotos têm que ajudálas a superar isso. Para todos que perderam um alguém. Estrelas não são só corpos celestes, também são portais para os que amamos. LEIAM POR FAVOR, N CONSIDEREM O RESUMO!


_**Capítulo único de Blue Star**_

_**Disclamer: **"InuYasha" não me pertence, embora eu já tenha meus planos para ele ser meu._

_**Dedicatória: **Todos do fanfiction, mas uma pessoa em especial, que não vou mencionar agora._

_**Nota da Autora : **_

_Para esclarecer pequenas coisas: uso aqui Deus, mas dependendo da religião é Buda, ou outros, por isso, não me xinguem se não considerei a religião de vocês, até porque creio em poucas coisas de todas as religiões. Sou meio espírita, meio católica, mas minha crença maior é no espiritismo...motivos à parte. _

_Não sou ninguém para julgar Deus, o mundo, ou a religião, mas aqui é uma fic não em homenagem a uma pessoa, e sim a todos do site, que, mesmo inconscientemente me ajudaram a passar por uma fase muito difícil da minha vida. _

_**As pessoas nunca partem, elas apenas somem de nossas vistas, não de nossos corações.**_

_Isso é uma frase para me consolar na época, quando eu perdi algo muito precioso, e, acho, que vale a pena passar a frente essa frase, para que, muitos outros, como eu, possam seguir em frente mesmo depois das coisas mais dolorosas no mundo, para que continuem suas vidas sem ficar olhando para trás com tristeza._

_No fim eu conto o porque disto._

OoOo

-

Mais um dia

-

Escrito por: Algum ser

Para: Todos do fanfic

Especialmente á: Não sei muito bem

-

_**Nossas lembranças não são como antes costumavam ser, eram cheias de alegria, e eram nelas que eu encontrava meu motivo para viver.**_

_**Suas palavras antes tão bem vindas hoje descansam aqui dentro do meu coração, e eu sei que não quer que eu chore.**_

_**Sempre te amei, e vou continuar a lhe falar isso.**_

_**A um ser em especial, que você nunca me contou ao certo como era, sempre vou ter repúdio, pelo menos quero.**_

_**Porém, aqui dentro do meu coração frágil eu choro.**_

_**Choro serenatas de amor para alguém.**_

_**Choro lágrimas de tristeza para alguém.**_

_**Choro por não poder te ver, nem te sentir.**_

_**Choro por saber que o eterno se acabou.**_

_**Você não me disse nada antes disso acontecer.**_

_**Você não pôde.**_

**_Até porque foi inesperado._**

_**Mas eu sei, você não quer que eu viva de memórias.**_

_**Mas me responda...Como?**_

_**Você era tudo, era tudo que eu tinha.**_

_**Quantas pessoas a mais eu teria de perder para finalmente mostrar como eu realmente era? Mostrar que eu não era essa frieza e babaquice, como sempre mostrei que era, apenas para que todos ficassem com medo. Por isso, eu não aproveitei todos meus momentos com você, e agora, eu só tenho me tornado pior, com medo de me apaixonar pelo mundo, e assim como a perdi, lhe perder.**_

**_Eu daria tudo para lhe ver sorrir,_**

**_Eu daria tudo para lhe ver,_**

**_Eu daria tudo para poder lhe sentir,_**

_**Eu daria tudo apenas para saber que está bem.**_

**_Eu venderia o mundo e a riqueza,_**

**_Eu espalharia meus segredos,_**

**_Eu venderia meu título da nobreza,_**

_**Só para saber que você está do meu lado.**_

_**Por isso, por favor, volta para mim.**_

_**Por favor, não me abandona,**_

_**Não me deixa aqui!**_

_**POR FAVOR!**_

_**No fundo eu sei que você por mais que queira não vai voltar, por mais que eu implore, Deus, céus e terras não vão lhe devolver para mim, por isso mesmo eu estou aqui, chorando, agora...**_

_**Quando nós berramos**_

**_E ninguém vai ouvir,_**

_**Quando nos pedimos**_

_**E ninguém vai vir.**_

_**Clamamos por tudo**_

**_Que ninguém vai nos dar,_**

_**Cadê a mão amiga**_

_**Que deveria nos ajudar?**_

_**Quando tudo desaba**_

_**E apenas queremos chorar?**_

_**Como conquistamos o mundo**_

_**E paramos de desabar?**_

_**Eu sei que eu estou aqui, e você está feliz com isso, você pode estar me olhando, mas isso nunca vai ser o suficiente para mim!Não vai, eu quero você aqui e agora.Porque nossa história sempre foi tão perfeita, eu te amo!**_

_**Mais que um amigo**_

_**Menos que uma paixão**_

_**Servo leal**_

_**Um grande campeão.**_

_**Destinos unidos**_

_**Por uma celebração**_

_**Memórias lindas**_

_**Para uma canção.**_

_**Se foi e eu estou aqui**_

_**Se foi e eu não quero sorrir**_

_**Se foi, e é tudo passado**_

_**Se foi e é tudo que eu não quero permitir.**_

**_Não importa o quanto eu chore, o quanto eu entre em depressão, eles me deram uma dádiva e as tiraram com suas próprias mãos. Por que o me deram então? Por que me deram tal dádiva se a tirariam de mim? Por que? Por que? E são essas perguntas que ficam na minha mente._**

_**Parou de ler a redação que tinha escrito, a pedido da professora, em frente da turma, as gotículas cristalinas de água salgada ainda ameaçavam cair, mas ela sabia que não permitiria, não queria fraquejar na frente de pessoas quase-desconhecidas.**_

_**Isso ela jamais faria, se houve uma coisa que ela aprendeu em toda sua vida, foi nunca fraquejar para que as pessoas que não conhecia ou a odiava.**_

_**Voltou para sua carteira, cabeça levantada e lágrimas já secas dentro dos olhos, dor interna, decisões na mente, e machucados eternos na alma, era assim que ela se sentiria por muito tempo, e sempre seria assim.**_

**_Na hora do recreio ficou dentro da sala, pensando que ficaria sozinha, no entanto, desta vez Higurashi Kagome teria companhia, esta possuindo cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, com orelhas de cachorro na cabeça, resumindo um meio-demônio._**

_**#Gostei da redação.**_

**_#Obrigada. – Respondeu seca, como sempre._**

_**#Você mesma disse que agia friamente para afastar a todos, então, que tal parar de fazer isso? Tenho certeza que essa pessoa importante para você ficaria feliz.**_

**_#Higurashi Kagome, prazer. – Pela primeira vez na vida ela tinha algum motivo para falar com alguém._**

**_#Taisho InuYasha! Anda, vamos lá na cantina comprar alguma coisa. – Falou, enquanto levantava e a puxava._**

_**#E-E-i eu não tenho dinheiro! – Ele virou-se para ela, sorriu. Um lindo sorriso por sinal.**_

_**#Eu pago para você, agora vem.**_

**_Desceram as escadas e entraram na fila, logo chegaram outras duas garotas, acompanhados de outros dois garotos. Um possuindo cabelo preto, preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo atrás, olhos azuis e uma marca de tapa na face direita, já o outro possuía cabelos prateados, um olhar frio, e olhos âmbares como os de Inuyasha._**

**_#Você também foi obrigada a vir, Kagome-chan? – Perguntou uma jovem de cabelos marrons até a cintura, e olhos cor de chocolate, chamada Sango Himura._**

_**#Sim, Sango.**_

_**A outra era possuidora de cabelos pretos que terminavam nos ombro, chamava-se Rin Matsuyama.**_

**_#Bom, apresentando esses dois idiotas, esse é o Sesshoumaru, meu meio-irmão – Apontou para o que parecia com ele. - E este é o pervertido Miroku. – Apresentou Inuyasha, apontando para o garoto com a marca de mão na cara – E eu sou Inuyasha._**

**_#Hum? Sério? Incrível? – Respondeu a jovem que acompanhava o mesmo._**

_**O recreio se passou no tempo em que os garotos conversavam e as meninas apenas se olhavam, tentando uma carregar a dor da outra pelos olhares de súplicas e tristezas.**_

_**Na sala do primeiro ano D, Sesshoumaru e Rin conversavam, a menina já bem mais animada do que antes, porém não tinha coragem ainda de contá-lo o que havia acontecido.**_

_**Na sala do primeiro ano B, Miroku apanhava de uma enfurecida e alegre Sango, pois havia passado a mão dela, e mesmo que isso a irritasse, ficava alegre de estar junto de alguém que estava ali, ao alcance de sua mão.**_

_**Na sala do primeiro ano A, Inuyasha falava e Kagome apenas o olhava e ás vezes confirmava, mesmo assim não conseguia esquecer tudo que havia acontecido, não conseguia tirar da mente a dor que sentia.**_

_**OoOoO Dois meses depois OoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**Todos já estavam bastantes amigos com seus companheiros de turma, Kagome já não estava tão mais triste, só que a dor ainda a consumia por dentro.**_

_**#Me devolva as batatinhas! – Falou emburrada, enquanto o meio-demônio apenas as colocava na boca.**_

**_#Nem pense nisso! São minhas! – Resmungou, enquanto as colocava longe do alcance das mãos de sua amiga._**

**_Passaram por perto de um cemitério e ao ver aquilo a jovem parou, mal respirava e apenas ficou sendo observada pelo rapaz, logo começou a correr, e seu amigo atrás dela, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, essa não era a primeira vez, mesmo assim continuava confuso toda vez que ela fazia isso, todavia nunca a havia questionado o motivo de tal ação._**

_**Mesmo depois de dois meses ele não fora capaz o suficiente para fazer com que ela esquecesse aquilo, enquanto Sango e Rin eram capazes de rir e cair na gargalhada sinceramente, ela apenas o fazia ao lado dele.**_

**_Assim que ele a alcançou, segurou seu braço para que ela não atravessasse no sinal vermelho como ia fazer e a puxou de encontro a seu corpo, a abraçando e logo a ouvindo soluçar, sentindo e cheirando suas lágrimas._**

_**#Demônios, Kagome, já se passaram dois meses e eu não sei nada sobre o que aconteceu, não sei porque você fica assim toda vez que passa pelo bendito cemitério! Por que você não me explica, inferno?**_

_**#Eu não posso, eu não quero me lembrar. Eu já esqueci tudo, eu já esqueci tudo! – Falava, tentando mais se convencer do que fazer com que ele acreditasse.**_

**_Ele esqueceu todo o assunto e a levou para casa em que morava, não dividia com ninguém, e esta era realmente uma mansão, com grandes e bonitas paredes brancas, seguradas por belas pilastras com desenhos em auto-relevo._**

_**Era a primeira vez que ela ia a casa dele, normalmente era ao contrário, era uma das poucas vezes em que saia de seu lar.**_

_**Na enorme sala havia um sofá de couro branco, e um tapete de cores misturadas, formando um desenho, uma enorme e bonita televisão de plasma, nas paredes vários quadros decorativos.**_

**_#Eu quero que você me conte tudo, por favor, não fique guardando isso para você._**

**_#Inuyasha? Me leve para o telhado? – Falou sorrindo enquanto uma pequena lágrima trilhava seu pálido rosto._**

_**-**_

_**#Rin? Hoje chegou o dia que você disse que me contaria tudo, pois faz dois meses exatos que nos conhecemos, então, fala. – Sesshoumaru resmungou no ouvido de Rin, que estava deitada com a cabeça em seu ombro, sendo abraçada gentilmente por ele.**_

_**Um momento de silêncio predominou a sala, no qual o youkai a observou atentamente, ele já havia dado alguns beijos em Rin mas nunca, nunca a pedira em namoro, se perguntava se ela não havia ficado chateada, observava naquele momento a humana frágil e tola que ela era. Nunca falava de seus sentimentos, sempre se preocupava com ele, mesmo naquela vez em que teve febre e soube da morte do pai dele.**_

_**Flash Back:**_

_**Acabara de colocar o fone no gancho e pela primeira vez em toda sua vida sentiu uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. A primeira pessoa que pensou em ligar para contar algo era sua doce Rin.**_

_**#Alô? – Falou logo após ouvir uma voz fraca e rouca do outro lado da linha. – Rin?**_

_**#Sesshy? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A voz ainda estava fraca.**_

_**#Meu pai morreu, baixinha. - Ao ouvir aquilo a garota deixou o telefone cair, então a voz dele estava estranha por causa do choro.**_

_**#Estou indo aí, me espera. – Falara isso tão fracamente que Sesshoumaru juraria de pés juntos que ela estava chorando.**_

_**Dez minutos depois ele ouviu a campainha, dispensou todos os empregados que foram atender a porta e a abriu.**_

_**Olhou para a garota na porta, ela possuía olheiras, estava de casaco, mesmo que estivesse fazendo 20° na rua e seu rosto estava ligeiramente vermelho. A puxou para dentro da casa e fechou a porta, virou-se para ela e colocou a mão em sua testa. Estava certo. Febre. Isso era o que ela tinha.**_

_**#SUA LOUCA! – Ele olhou para ele completamente confusa, e assustado pois ele era sempre tão calmo. – Você está com febre!**_

_**#Hai, mas eu não podia deixar de vir para cá!**_

_**Ele fez questão que ela sentasse e logo recebeu outro telefonema, desta vez sua mãe, dizendo que tinha conseguido adiantar o enterro e este seria naquela mesma tarde. Arrumou-se e ambos foram para lá, no local encontraram Inuyasha e Kagome, que tremia descontroladamente, e um Inuyasha normal, nem triste, nem alegre, afinal não conhecia muito bem seu pai.**_

_**Ao chegarem em casa Rin olhou para o youkai que estava a sua frente, sorriu e desmaiou. Ao pegá-la e ver que sua febre havia aumentado consideravelmente Sesshoumaru entrou em pânico e logo a medicou.**_

_**Mais tarde quando ela acordou ele estava ao lado dela, dormindo, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.**_

_**Moveu-se. Acordou. Sorriu. Falou.**_

_**#Gomen! Por minha culpa você piorou e... – Foi calado pela mão dela em seus lábios.**_

_**Ficou olhando e quando viu já estava beijando-a. Pediu autorização para aprofundar o beijo, passando a língua em seus lábios, que ela rapidamente abriu. Suas línguas se encontraram e um choque percorreu ambos corpos.**_

_**Sorriram um para o outro e ele levantou-se lembrando da comida que ela tinha que comer.**_

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

_**Ao terminar de lembrar daquele dia sorriu e a olhou.**_

**_Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu, um belo e lindo sorriso, um que não dava desde aquele dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez (o dia citado acima ¬¬)._**

**_#Eu, Sango e Kagome estudávamos no colégio Hyero Mayuka, nos conhecíamos desde a quinta série, na sétima série entrou um garoto novo, Hyero Kouga, com o tempo ele se tornou o nosso melhor amigo, contávamos com ele para tudo. Ele era tudo. – Nesse momento ela não mais sorria, chorava._**

_**-**_

_**#Ele nos consolava quando nossos pais brigavam, ele nos abraçava quando queríamos chorar, eles nos falava palavra de consolo quando queríamos nos matar, ele nos dava motivos para não desistir, quando queríamos fugir ele não nos deixava. – Falava Sango, sentada na cama de Miroku, enquanto ele a abraçava. Agora eles eram namorados, mesmo que vivessem terminando.**_

_**-**_

**_#Ele era tudo para mim, era meu porto-seguro. Então, um dia nós íamos para a formatura de um amigo nosso que havia se formado, tanto eu quanto ele íamos falar algumas palavras. Eu cheguei, falei minhas palavras, mas o Kouga não chegou. O meu principezinho não chegou, eu olhei para a cadeira vazia dele e o vi, ele me disse adeus, mas quando eu pisquei de novo ele não estava mais lá. Quando a formatura terminou eu recebi o telefonema. – Falou Kagome já chorando._**

_**-**_

_**#Ele tinha sofrido um acidente de carro no caminho da formatura. – Falou rin se aconchegando em Sesshoumaru.**_

_**-**_

_**#Ele tinha morrido.**_

_**-**_

**_#O enterro foi no dia seguinte. Desde então quando eu olho para o céu eu o vejo, e todas as vezes que eu olho as estrelas eu vejo o sorriso dele. Quando a saudade é muito eu berro, e parece que eu ouço ele me chamando como sempre me chamou "K-chan", e quando eu olho para o céu eu vejo uma estrela especial, ele, ele é minha estrela especial. (1) Simples e doloroso... – Ela levantou-se, olhou para o céu estrelado. – SINTO SAUDADE MEU PRINCIPEZINHO! – Ele me respondeu. – Então, em meio a todas as lágrimas que ela tinha em seu rosto...Sorriu._**

_**Prometa para mim**_

_**Que quando eu acordar**_

_**Você vai estar**_

_**Ao meu lado, vai me abraçar.**_

_**#Kagome? Você já parou para pensar que as pessoas nunca partem, elas apenas somem de nossas vistas, mas nunca de nossos corações. – E mais uma vez ele a beijou.**_

_**Por que me olham com essa cara? Eu não falei? Eles ficam juntos ás vezes!**_

_**-**_

**_N/a: Leiam, é parte da fic, e é de minha autoria, leve em consideração as partes em português, são mais confiáveis já que meu inglês nao é muito bom!_**

† **_They are stars_**

_**They come, and go away**_

_**They make you smile**_

_**They are a part of your life**_

_**And when you think they are going to be there**_

_**And you look around**_

_**They just run way.**_

_**They love you**_

_**They really do,**_

_**But they have to go**_

_**And make things perfect**_

_**For sad people.**_

_**You cry,**_

_**And you really don't know why**_

_**You're still bleeding inside**_

**_Wanting they to come back. †_**

† **_Eles são estrelas_**

**_Eles vem e vão embora_**

_**Eles fazem você sorrir**_

_**Eles são uma parte de sua vida**_

_**E quando você acha que eles vão estar lá**_

_**E você olha a sua volta**_

_**Eles apenas fugiram.**_

_**Eles te amam,**_

**_Eles realmente te amam,_**

_**Mas eles precisam ir**_

_**Fazer coisas perfeitas**_

_**Para pessoas tristes.**_

_**Você chora**_

_**E você realmente não sabe por quê**_

_**Você continua sangrando por dentro**_

**_Esperando eles voltarem. †_**

_**#Poema triste Kagome.**_

_**#Eu não consigo fazer felizes, mas esse tem um motivo especial, continua lendo, Inuyasha no baka!**_

†**_You can cry_**

**_They've always said that for you_**

_**But now**_

_**You don't want to.**_

_**You want to scream**_

_**You want to break everything around you**_

_**But inside you know**_

_**It can't bring them back.**_

**_They just left._**

**_And now I'm going to say†_**

† **_Você pode chorar_**

**_Eles sempre falaram isso para você_**

_**Mas agora**_

_**Você não quer.**_

_**Você quer gritar**_

**_Você quer quebrar tudo a sua volta_**

_**Mas dentro de você, você sabe**_

_**Isso não pode trazê-los de volta**_

_**Eles apenas foram.**_

**_E agora eu vou falar. †_**

_**#Continua sendo triste. – Resmungou Rin olhando para a amiga, com um sorriso de reprovação no rosto.**_

_**#Se acalmem! – Resmungou já irritada com eles.**_

† **_They are little stars_**

**_They can't die._**

**_They just came here, to protect you_**

**_Make you feel better_**

_**And they come back to the moon.**_

_**They are going to watch you**_

_**And protect you.**_

**_And when you feels like everything is wrong_**

**_They are combing back again._**

_**In a different form**_

**_And it'll make you smile._**

_**When you do that**_

**_You'll make them happy_**

**_And go away. †_**

† **_Eles são estrelas_**

_**Eles não morrem**_

**_Eles só vem para cá, protegem você_**

_**Fazem você se sentir melhor**_

_**E eles voltam para a lua.**_

_**Eles vão ver você**_

_**E proteger você.**_

_**E quando você sentir tudo errado**_

_**Eles vão voltar**_

_**De um modo diferente**_

_**E você irá sorrir**_

_**Quando você fizer isso**_

_**Eles vão ficar felizes**_

**_E irem embora. †_**

_**#Calem a boca!**_

**_#Mas nem falamos nada, Kagome-sama. – Falou Miroku._**

_**#Iam falar.**_

_**#M- - Tentou rebater o hanyo.**_

_**#Deixa eu continuar!**_

† **_They are blues stars_**

**_They come for you, and go away for another_**

_**In this world they are a million**_

_**So that, don't be angry**_

**_When they walk away._**

_**Be happy, because you had**_

**_A lot of days with them. †_**

† **_Eles são estrelas azuis_**

**_Eles vem para você, e vão para outros_**

_**Nesse mundo eles são milhões**_

_**Por isso, não fique zangado**_

_**Quando eles forem embora.**_

_**Fique feliz, porque você teve**_

**_Muitos dias com eles. †_**

_**#Bonito.**_

_**#Profundo!**_

_**#Calem a boca!**_

_**#Que forma de agradecimento rara. – Falaram todos com gostas na cabeça.**_

† **_And with the memories_**

**_You've got to smile_**

_**And if you want to erase everything**_

_**You are so stupid**_

_**And I'm going to cry for you.**_

_**You have memories**_

_**To preserve**_

_**Everything they did for you**_

**_Was to make you feel happy. †_**

† **_Com as memórias_**

_**Você tem que sorrir.**_

**_E se você quiser apenas apagar tudo_**

_**Você é tão estúpido**_

_**E eu vou chorar por você.**_

_**Você tem memórias**_

_**Para preservar**_

_**Tudo que eles fizeram por você**_

**_Foi para você se sentir feliz. †_**

_**#Quietos!**_

_**#Ela sempre se empolga assim com os poemas? – Perguntou Inuyasha.**_

_**#Sempre! – Falaram Rin e Sango**_

_**#Quietos!**_

† **_They are_**

**_Our Blues Stars†_**

† **_Eles são_**

**_Nossas estrelas azuis! †_**

†_**But they stay there**_

_**You can't see them**_

_**But they are in your heart**_

**_And it's not a eternal goodbye †_**

†_**Mas eles continuam lá**_

_**Você não pode vê-los**_

_**Mas eles estão no seu coração.**_

**_E isso não é um eterno adeus. †_**

†**_Some stars are more special_**

_**They make you happy**_

_**And they stay**_

_**Because there are going to be with you**_

**_For the eternity. †_**

† _**Algumas estrelas são especiais**_

_**Elas fazem vocês felizes**_

_**E ficam**_

_**Porque elas vão ficar com você**_

_**Para a eternidade †**_

**_Because they're our special and beautiful Stars._**

_**And even if they aren't here anymore**_

_**They always are.**_

_**You just can't see.**_

_**They never abandon you.**_

_**Because they're perfect.**_

_**They're simple and perfect.**_

**_Porque eles são nossas bonitas e especiais estrelas._**

_**E mesmo que eles não estejam mais aqui**_

_**Eles sempre estarão**_

_**Você só não pode ver**_

_**Eles nunca te abandonaram.**_

_**Eles são perfeitos**_

_**Simples e perfeitos.**_

**_Because they're specials blues stars, like de way you are this for someone._**

**_Eles são estrelas azuis especiais, da mesma forma você é assim para alguém._**

**_Far from your eye, but never far from you…._**

**_Longe dos seus olhos, mas nunca longe de você._**

_**E para todos que perderam um alguém...**_

_**Continuem suas vidas, como se a pessoa ainda estivesse lá, se for preciso berre para as estrelas e ouça a resposta, olhe as estrelas e veja lá os sorrisos deles.**_

_**Nunca fique brava porque eles não estão ao alcance de suas mãos.**_

_**Porque eles sempre estão de alguma forma.**_

_**E se eu tiver direito de fazer um pedido...**_

_**Sorriam e sejam felizes.**_

_**-**_

_**Agradecimento á: Todos do fanfiction.**_

_**Especialmente á: Minha bisa, minha gata e Palas Lis**_

_**É ousadia minha talvez dedicar essa fic a Palas Lis, nem sei se ela lerá, mas é isso que eu pensei quando comecei essa fic.**_

_**1 – Minha bisa costumava falar para mim que as pessoas que morriam se tornavam estrelas, e que quando eu sentisse saudade delas era para para olhar as estrelas e se a saudade fosse grande de mais berrar, que a pessoa me mandaria uma resposta.**_

_**Ergo minha mão para o céu hoje em dia, e sinto a dela comigo.**_

_**Ergo minha voz e ouço a dela me chamando, mesmo que fosse para o nome errado.**_

_**E todas as notas do piano que eu toco são para alcançar a grandiosidade que ela era tocando.**_

_**E todas as palavras de conforto e carinho que você me deu continuam na minha cabeça.**_

_**E todas as frases que eu falei para você eu continuo falando para sua estrela, que brilha lá no céu.**_

_**Bisa, obrigada por tudo...**_

_**Tudo que minha estrela especial fez por mim eu vou fazer por alguém.**_

_**Bisa, obrigada, te amo muito.**_

_**Rebecca, minha gatinha fofa, obrigada.**_

_**Prometo que vou cuidar de alguém como você cuidou de mim, só que sem as mordidas.**_

_**Palas Lis, não converso com você no MSN, e se achar que é muita falta de consideração dedicar a fic assim, sem mais nem menos, me avise que eu a tiro do ar no exato segundo!**_

_**Bisa, minha grande estrela.**_

_**Becca, minha brilhante e doce peluda!**_

_**Amo vocês de mais!**_

_**Que nossas lembranças sejam uma dádiva para mim...**_

_**Obrigada.**_

_**Algum ser**_


End file.
